Amor en tiempos de guerra
by Saya Christopher
Summary: "Un joven doncel que guardaba en su corazón grandes heridas y el más grande secreto jamás antes contado. Un varón que ha heredado el trono de Asgard recientemente buscando esposo. La gran codicia de un hombre los unirá en matrimonio ¿Podrá el joven doncel y Rey de Camelot conquistar a su esposo o será una más de las batallas que tendrá que pelear en el nombre de su reino?"
1. Chapter 1

"_Un joven doncel que guardaba en su corazón grandes heridas y el más grande secreto jamás antes contado. Un varón que ha heredado el trono de Asgard recientemente buscando esposo. La gran codicia de un hombre los unirá en matrimonio ¿Podrá el joven doncel y Rey de Camelot conquistar a su esposo o será una más de las batallas que tendrá que pelear en el nombre de su reino?"_

**Prólogo**

Se escuchaban claramente los cascos de los caballos golpear frenéticamente aquel campo maltrecho por los años y las luchas que había soportado. A lo lejos se veía al sol ocultarse para dar paso a la noche y en las largas praderas se veían los cuerpos de los caídos en guerra. El aire era frío y lúgubre, como una noche de otoño. Los soldados levantaban los cadáveres para amontonarlos y prenderles fuego, era lo único que podían hacer, no podían arriesgarse a sufrir una epidemia.

—Itachi, debemos volver. La campaña ha terminado por hoy, aunque tuvimos muchas bajas, no se comparan con las sufridas por Orochimaru-sama — terminó de explicar un soldado que estaba de pie junto al caballo de aquel hombre que permanecía en silencio con la espada aún en mano.

— Está bien, Kisame. Ya nos vamos ¡Dejen los cuerpos como están, debemos volver antes de que el sol salga!

— ¡SÍ, SEÑOR! —respondieron al unísono los soldados tomando sus caballos y siguiendo a su líder que galopaba con la velocidad del viento.

**Campamento del ejército de Ávalon.**

— Ha sido un día ajetreado pero pudimos ganar una batalla más, con esto nuestros reinos se acercan más a la victoria —dijo el anciano que estaba de pie con la atención de todos los presentes sobre su persona. El Rey de Ávalon, Uchiha Madara, escuchaba atentamente sin decir palabra al igual que los demás reyes que se encontraban ahí.

Hace dos meses se habían visto en la penosa necesidad de unir sus fuerzas. Orochimaru se estaba moviendo rápido, ganando reinos y haciendo que gente inocente muriera en el proceso.

— Con todo respeto — dijo un hombre de unos treinta y cinco años ganando la atención de todos los presentes al levantarse y tomar la palabra, callando así los vítores que se habían ganado las dichas por aquel anciano de los ahí presentes y menos expertos en las artes de las armas — estoy de acuerdo en que ha sido una victoria significativa, pero eso no significa que esto se haya terminado. Orochimaru volverá con más fuerza buscando nuestros cuellos como la ponzoñosa serpiente que es.

— Estoy de acuerdo con Tobirama, no debemos tomar esto a la ligera. Además, las batallas que hemos ganado las hemos ganado con mucho esfuerzo. No podemos seguir así, si seguimos con estas victorias pírricas nosotros mismos terminaremos aniquilando a nuestro ejército en unas semanas.

La tienda entera estaba en un silencio sepulcral. Se podía sentir la tensión y se podía ver la preocupación en los rostros de aquellos reyes ahí reunidos, venidos de todo el continente. Sin más remedio, el rey de Ávalon decidió hablar.

— Es cierto, estamos muy lejos aún de la victoria pero aún así, no podemos dejarnos derrotar, perder no es una opción.

— Usted dijo que traería a su mejor guerrero, que con su espada no caeríamos. Disculpe, pero no veo a tan fantástico titán. —el joven rubio mostró su característica sonrisa zorruna, que le había dado el título de kurama.

— ¡Naruto! — un joven no mayor que él y de cabello carmín le dio un codazo a su insensato amigo llamando su atención en voz baja. — has demostrado ser un gran soldado, pero eso no te da derecho a ser sarcástico.

— tsk — chasqueó la lengua el rubio sin interés en lo que su amigo decía.

Naruto Namikaze había heredado el trono de Asgard hace solo un año. El antiguo rey había sido asesinado por unos bandidos al volver de una misión. En aquel tiempo Asgard se había convertido en un pueblo próspero y de excelente material militar. Esta era una de las razones de que estuviera sentado en aquella mesa entre tantos grandes hombres a tan temprana edad.

Madara se había quedando mirando al joven, no pudo evitar sonreír con sorna. Él sabía que tenía al mejor soldado pero también sabía que este lo odiaba y a decir verdad él también lo hacía. Aún así debía admitir que era el más indicado para llevarlos a la victoria, además tenía intereses personales al traerlo.

— No se preocupe, Lord Namikaze, él llegará pronto. —dijo para levantarse y abandonar el recinto acompañado de su guardia personal.

Una vez el Rey hubo salido, los demás se levantaron para ir hacia sus respectivas carpas. Solo aquel pelirrojo y el rubio se quedaron sentados, con las copas de vino aún enfrente de ellos.

— ¿Crees que sea tan fantástico como dice? —preguntó el pelirrojo vaciando su copa de una sola vez.

— No lo sé, pero me inquieta. Ese viejo no hace más que hablar del fantástico guerrero y fanfarronear. Me dan hasta ganas de probar en un duelo qué tan bueno es. Por cierto, el codazo en las costillas te costará caro, Gaara.

— Hum. —sonrió el susodicho mientras se ponía de pie.

En esos momentos oyeron los cascos de los caballos. Sabían que eran los soldados que salieron esa mañana. Salieron a su encuentro. Eran una gran fila de hombres precedida por un caballero de armadura negra como la noche, que hacía una perfecta combinación con su largo cabello azabache y sus ojos tan oscuros como un recóndito bosque encantado. Aquel hombre bajó de su caballo con gran ligereza, mientras lo acariciaba y se lo encargaba a uno de los hombres.

— ¡Lord Itachi! Me alegra ver que regresó a salvo —expresó el rubio estrechando su mano.

— La verdad es que fue una batalla difícil. Creo que debemos buscar un buen plan, si esto sigue así no aguantaremos mucho. —dijo el joven sentándose frente a la fogata recientemente encendida, recibiendo un plato de sopa caliente que degustó al instante.

El joven rubio lo observó detenidamente, se veía cansado, sus ojeras estaban más marcadas que de costumbre. Aquel hombre se había ganado su simpatía, si bien solía ser altanero con los demás, con él era diferente porque había sido el único en recibirlo sin prejuzgarlo por su edad. No dijo nada, solo se sentó al lado de aquel caballero que miraba el fuego como si de lo más interesante se tratase.

— No te preocupes, las cosas mejorarán —dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro— además tu padre insiste con la historia de aquel caballero misterioso, más grande que Ricardo "Corazón de león".

No pasó desapercibido para él el gesto de Itachi, un gesto lleno de dolor y algo de sorpresa. Al parecer, a él tampoco le agradaba tanto aquel caballero.

**Aguas del río Cardona.**

— La noche está silenciosa pero aún así se siente el baile frenético del viento ¿Estará Hades por aquí? —rió aquel joven de cabello naranja apoyado tratando de tocar el agua con las manos mientras el bote seguía en movimiento.

— Te caerás, Pain.

— No seas aguafiestas, Konan. Además, a nuestro joven amo no parece importarle.

— Está más concentrado en lo que pasará mañana. —dijo la joven observando a su amo que miraba hacia adelante en la parte más alejada de aquel barco de guerra que era seguido por otros miles que guardaban a las más temibles bestias.

El viento golpeaba su rostro como el látigo de Kronos pero poco le importaba. Una noche fría más, una oscura noche como el negro de su cabello. Una sonrisa adornó su rostro y sus ojos mostraron un brillo especial.

— ¿Ya me has olvidado, padre? Aquí va el gran Rey de Camelot, prepárate, rey de Ávalon.

_**Flashback**_

La noche fría escondía su pequeño cuerpo, aquel niño recluso en esa torre. No había conocido el amor de nadie, en sus ojos solo había soledad. Trató de levantarse pero el dolor en su espalda no se lo permitió. Llegó a su cama y a través de la supuesta ventana miró a las estrellas.

— Algún día volverá el Ángel de la muerte, te lo prometo, mamá —dijo para luego cerrar los ojos y caer en brazo de morfeo.

_**Continuará…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Saya Christopher**_


	2. Chapter 2

"_Un joven doncel que guardaba en su corazón grandes heridas y el más grande secreto jamás antes contado. Un varón que ha heredado el trono de Asgard recientemente buscando esposo. La gran codicia de un hombre los unirá en matrimonio ¿Podrá el joven doncel y Rey de Camelot conquistar a su esposo o será una más de las batallas que tendrá que pelear en el nombre de su reino?"_

**I**

Eos daba el anuncio de un nuevo día con el primer claror y las primeras aves cantando en los campos. Los soldados desde muy temprano alistaban sus armas para un nuevo día de batalla, daban el saludo al nuevo día pero no sabían si podrían ver al sol ocultarse de nuevo.

El joven rubio salió de su carpa con su espada en mano, empezó a hacer algunos giros simulando una batalla con un enemigo inexistente. Siempre hacía eso, desde niño, su madre solía decir que peleaba con sus propios demonios. Esa mañana tenía algo especial, no sabía que era, pero la brisa parecía más suave que de costumbre y traía un rico olor a jazmines, raro en esa época del año.

— ¿Tan temprano y haciendo gala de la esquizofrenia, amigo? —rió Gaara burlándose de su amigo que caminaba hacia la fogata en donde estaban entregando el desayuno.

— Muy gracioso, Mapache. Por cierto, esta es la primera batalla que pelearemos ¿No estás nervioso? —tomó asiento en un viejo tronco caído y roído por los años, acercando su tazón de lo que parecía leche, aunque ni él estaba seguro, tenía un olor bastante peculiar.

Gaara sonrió al ver a su amigo olfatear el líquido, luego de observarlo un rato fue hacia él y se acomodó a su lado.

— No olvides —le dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida — que esta no es mi primera batalla como rey. Ya he tenido unas cuantas. Naruto, ya deja de oler la bebida, no sabe tan mal, solo tómala de golpe.

El rubio sonrió y lo imitó con mucha gracia, solo que a mitad del contenido fue presa del terrible olor que desprendía y lo escupió sin más remedio al piso, haciendo que su amigo riera a carcajadas. Bufó algo molesto y se limpió la boca con el brazo.

— Hay gente que se acostumbra al sabor de la comida en las batallas, yo personalmente no lo hago.

Ahí estaba nuevamente el caballero del pelo negro y largo al que habían visto el día anterior tan desgastado, ahora de verdad parecía un príncipe. Sonrió a los dos jóvenes y se sentó con ellos, claro que a diferencia de aquellos, él no traía un tazón de aquel líquido.

— ¿No vas a comer nada antes de irnos? —preguntó el joven rey de Asgard con mucha curiosidad.

— No, yo tengo lo que se llama un estómago nervioso. Por cierto, Naruto ¿Te han hablado de tu prometido? —sacó el tema a colación aprovechando que había pocas personas alrededor. Lo observó fijamente. En un principio se acercó al rubio porque sabía que sería su cuñado próximamente pero pronto se dio cuenta de que era un buen tipo.

— Hhhmm —dijo poniendo el dedo índice en su barbilla como si lo estuviera razonando — sé que es tu hermano pero tu padre no habla mucho de él, empiezo a pensar que es como el famoso caballero que nos salvará ¿Cómo se llama?

Itachi no pudo evitar pensar "Si supieras" pero no era su tarea revelar nada de eso. Después de todo, Naruto no sería el único en llevarse una sorpresa.

— Se llama Sasuke y pues… lo verás más pronto de lo que te puedes imaginar. —se levantó rápidamente y se alejó, ya no quería contestar preguntas, además estaba ansioso por ver a su pequeño hermano.

— Sasuke… —repitió Naruto mirando a la nada.

**Aguas del Achlys.**

En aquel barco podías ver a varios hombres afilando sus espadas, muy ansiosos por lo que ocurriría ese día. Otros, un poco más devotos, rezaban por volver a ver la luna aquella noche. El joven rey de Camelot, por su parte, estaba sentado dentro del barco repasando las formaciones.

— ¿Nervioso, mi señor? —preguntó el hombre de cabello gris detrás de él.

— Nada de eso, Kakashi. Solo estoy repasando formaciones. Nada puede salir mal hoy.

El hombre suspiró y se sentó en la silla que estaba al frente de la gran mesa en que el joven Uchiha tenía el gran mapa abierto. Sabía que el doncel no había dormido nada, se podía saber eso al solo verlo, su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal.

Él conoció a ese joven doncel hace un año, cuando llegó a Camelot alegando ser el rey por ley y su gran parecido con el antiguo Ángel de la muerte, ex rey y ex consorte del Señor del reino de Ávalon, le daba todos los derechos sobre el trono de Camelot.

— Mi señor, alístese, vemos tierra firme —avisó el joven soldado mostrando sus afilados dientes.

— Es hora. —dijo Sasuke para tomar su espada y salir junto a sus hombres.

**Tierras de Alfheim, campo de batallas.**

Demasiadas batallas había visto ese campo, pero no tan feroces como la que se vivía ahora. Los soldados se enfrentaban con mucha valentía, se podía escuchar el filo de las espadas chocar, una y otra vez sin cansancio y el casco de los caballos que galopaban a toda velocidad, llevando a sus amos a enfrentar a sus contrincantes.

— ¡Itachi! Retrocede, las filas se han adelantado demasiado. —gritó su padre para que su hijo lo escuchara en tan ruidosa batalla.

El azabache cabalgó a toda velocidad y con su espada mató a los tres hombres que venían tras él, dispuestos a tumbarlo del caballo. Corrió hacia su formación inicial, dando gritos a sus hombres para que retrocedieran. Estaba muy molesto, no era un buen momento para retroceder, los hombres de Orochimaru tomaría partido de esto. Entonces, cuando estaba más preocupado, vio al joven Namikaze pelear. Con el mango de la espada dio en la cabeza de uno, avanzó un poco y volvió a él para darle la estocada final ¿Cuándo dejó su caballo? ¿Acaso estaba loco? Era el único luchando en tierra.

— ¡Deja tu caballo, te entorpece! —le gritó el rubio.

Itachi le hizo caso y se unió a él en batalla, nunca había peleado con alguien más, pues generalmente nadie podía aguantarle el ritmo. Corrió hacia uno de los hombres que le había tratado de acertar con una lanza, la tomó y lo golpeó con esta, haciendo que cayera al suelo, en este instante Naruto le dio el golpe final. Hicieron lo mismo con los hombres que quedaban a su alrededor. Una vez muertos todos ahí, trataron de tomar aire.

— Tsk ¡En dónde demonios está el súper soldado de tu padre! Siento que me han estafado —parecía muy molesto y cansado.

Corrieron llamando a los hombres y pidiendo que se bajaran de los caballos. Volvieron a la formación de defensa, con los escudos al frente formando una barrera.

— ¡Padre! ¡¿En dónde está?! —preguntó Itachi molesto.

El viejo rey chasqueó la lengua y siguió observando el campo, en el que solamente se veía una nube de arena, era imposible para ojos humanos diferenciar algo en esos momentos. El rey corrió hacia adelante, tratando de formar a sus caballeros. Dejar los caballos de lado parecía lo más prudente en esos momentos, los formó en varias líneas, después de esas horas de combate, no había perdido muchos soldados, pero todos ellos estaban exhaustos.

— ¡Permanezcan en sus filas! —gritó corriendo a lo largo de su ejército al igual que Tobirama que estaba muy impaciente.

Vieron al ejército enemigo correr hacia ellos, pensaron en salir a su encuentro pero vieron que a las orillas del rio Achlys llegaban más barcos. Uno tras otro quedaron en la orilla llamando la atención de todos los presentes, incluso de los soldados de Orochimaru, que dejaron de avanzar para observar a aquella flota. Nadie salía, no daban señal de vida. Justo en el momento en que los hombres de Orochimaru avanzaron de nuevo una lluvia de flechas empezó a caer. Entonces, al levantar la cabeza, pudieron ver las banderas siendo desplegadas.

— Fortes fortuna adiuvat (la fortuna ayuda a los fuertes) —leyó Naruto en voz baja.

— Estás aquí —Madara entrecerró los ojos y apretó con más fuerza su espada.

En esos momentos se dispararon de nuevo las flechas y aprovechando que los soldados estaban ocupados tratando de salvar sus vidas con los escudos, los soldados de las embarcaciones bajaron, precedidos por un hombre encapuchado que llevaba una espada cuya hoja era negra, que resaltaba sobre todas las demás.

Con gran maestría aquel hombre encapuchado corrió girando sobre sus pies, como si de la danza de la muerte se tratase, dando en el estómago del primero, en la espalda del segundo y tirando al piso de una patada al tercero para luego atravesarlo sin piedad con una lanza.

Todos los ahí presentes observaban embelesados su forma de luchar porque a pesar de que parecía una danza tan pacífica, tenía muy poca piedad para aplastar a sus adversarios, había cortado por lo menos cuatro cabezas y eso asustó a los más novatos. Sus hombres le siguieron, sin dudar ninguna vez, hasta llegar al frente del ejército de Ávalon. Al llegar hizo que sus hombres se mezclaran con los demás.

— ¡Llegas tarde! —le gritó Madara muy molesto y a punto de abalanzarse hacia él.

— ¡FORMENSE AHORA! —gritó fuerte y claro aquel encapuchado y se pudo escuchar el rugido de sus hombres, haciendo que Madara se quedara en su puesto, tan solo mirándolo. Ciertamente era difícil negarse a lo que acababa de mandar, con una orden tan clara.

Entonces todos juntos corrieron al encuentro del bando enemigo, con furia se escuchaba el acero chocar, a los caballos relinchar y a los hombres gritar. El joven rey de Asgard corrió con la espada en mano y concentrado como nunca, hacia los hombres a los cuales mató uno tras otro hasta que quedó de frente con el encapuchado. No sabía por qué pero se quedó mirándolo, como embobado por algo que no podía comprender.

— ¡Muévete, dobe! —le gritó matando al que venía de frente, al que Naruto había dejado con vida.

— ¿Dobe? ¡Eso serás tú, teme! —le gritó pero al verse ignorado y al ver que aquel hombre ya se había alejado, corrió tras él.

Aquel hombre era rápido y ciertamente su forma de matar daba miedo, aún así el joven rey avanzó y justo en el momento en que clavaría su negra espada en su víctima, la espada de Naruto le ganó la partida, quitándole la victoria.

— Hay bastantes con los cuales luchar, sirve para algo y no estorbes. Como dije, eres un dobe —dijo arrastrando las palabras para alejarse corriendo.

Naruto quedó muy molesto y se ensañó con sus enemigos, prácticamente despedazando todo lo que encontraba en su camino.

_Horas después…_

El enfrentamiento había terminado sin muchas pérdidas, se dispusieron a limpiar los campos y retirarse. Todos tomaron sus caballos, incluyendo a los recién llegados que ya no subieron a su embarcación, a excepción de unos cuantos que estaban encargados de llevarlas al campamento, los demás tomaron los caballos que habían traído, incluido el encapuchado que hasta ese momento no se mostraba.

Llegaron al campamento e inmediatamente los altos mandos entraron a la carpa principal. Parecían muy felices, no fue una batalla fácil pero era una tremenda victoria. Tomaron asiento alrededor de la mesa que ahí habían puesto y llenaron sus copas de vino.

— ¡Fue una excelente batalla, solo como las libradas en nuestros tiempos! —gritó feliz el Rey de Ávalon que aunque generalmente era huraño, ahora estaba demasiado contento al haber demostrado su poderío.

— Ciertamente, pero también debo admitir que no habríamos salido tan ilesos de no ser por el ejército de Camelot. Esa frase en sus banderas… la recuerdo muy bien ¿No vas a llamar a su rey? —preguntó Tobirama sabiendo de los sentimientos de Madara.

Este lo miró con rabia pero al escuchar a los demás que pedían lo mismo, no pudo negarse, así que a regañadientes lo hizo.

— Itachi, ve a buscarlo.

El moreno sabía que eso tarde o temprano pasaría. Se levantó y caminó hacia las tiendas de los recién llegados. Abrió la carpa y sin previo aviso entró, allí se encontró a su hermano, al que no veía hace mucho aún bajo esa capucha, que no dejaba ver su rostro.

— Te llaman —anunció para luego retirarse.

El joven doncel no dijo nada, aún tenía su espada en mano así que la envainó de nuevo y caminó tras su hermano mayor a paso lento. No lo veía desde hace un año, solo sonrió con algo de nostalgia, no podía creer que después de ese trato frío aún quería correr hacia él y abrazarlo, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía.

Llegaron a la carpa, Itachi entró primero pero él se tomó unos minutos, este era el momento en que tenía que mostrar frialdad. Entró a pasos ligeros y muchas felicitaciones lo recibieron, aún así no dijo nada y solo caminó hasta quedar cerca del Rey de Ávalon, a la cabeza de la mesa.

Madara lo miró de reojo, no dijo palabra alguna ni tampoco se movió ni un poco. Entonces, Tobirama, que odiaba con toda su alma a Madara se levantó y caminó hacia aquel hombre encapuchado.

— Es un honor tenerlo aquí, más de uno siente que le debemos tan grande victoria.

Sasuke iba a decir algo pero sintió unos ojos azules sobre él, era aquel hombre que tanto le había molestado en el campo de batalla. No sabía por qué pero algo se encendió dentro de él en esos instantes. Tomó fuerzas y se dijo que era su momento. Levantó los brazos de a poco y de un tirón suave se quitó la capucha, dejando ver su negro pelo algo largo y su blanca piel. Su rostro tan fino como la porcelana anunciaba su condición de doncel pero la sonrisa sínica en los labios decía que no era uno cualquiera.

— Yo no vine aquí a escuchar halagos, vine a luchar. Después de todo soy un Rey más. — Sonrió victorioso al ver la cara de ese joven de cabello rubio al notar que era un doncel — ¿me ha extrañado, padre?

Entonces todos notaron el frio ambiente y la socarrona sonrisa del joven. Este no hizo más que tomar el lugar que estaba al lado de su padre y frente a Itachi. No habló, solamente sonreír burlonamente.

Madara se levantó, como si la silla le hubiera dado una descarga eléctrica y caminó a lo largo de la sala. Sasuke por su parte observó a su alrededor encontrándose con los ojos azules que lo asediaban desde que entró, entonces sonrió y movió los labios para que solo él entendiera el mensaje. "Dobe" le dijo viendo como al instante se alteraba, esto le dio algo de risa pero se guardó sus ganas y volvió su atención a su padre.

— Me sorprende ver que al fin llegó el día en que los hombres necesitan un doncel que los defienda.

— No te equivoques mocoso, no necesito que un títere que solo sirve para calentar camas me defienda.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, ese maldito Danzo. Lo odiaba con toda su alma, incluso a su mamá le había hablado como si fuera una prostituta. No pudo evitar enojarse y apretó con tanta fuerza la mesa y sus dedos perdieron el color.

— Hhmm no creo que nadie quiera calentar tu cama, maldito anciano. — espetó el doncel con sorna.

— Maldita puta. —le dijo Danzo levantándose listo para atacar pero Sasuke fue tan rápido que ya tenía su espada en el cuello del viejo. Los demás se levantaron tratando de calmar los ánimos, pero nada parecía calmar al joven.

— Repite eso de nuevo y te mato.

— Sigues siendo una vergüenza para tu familia. — ahí estaba esa voz de nuevo, recordándole que solo tenía un sentimiento de odio hacia él. Se volvió un poco y vio en los ojos de su padre cuánto lo odiaba.

— Eres capaz de defender al que trataba a tu esposo Hashirama como una puta, cómo puedes vivir siquiera al saber que este tipo sigue con vida.

— Ese no es tu problema. Ahora siéntate y deja de dar problemas.

Sasuke bajó la cabeza, sus ojos fueron tapados por la sombra de su pelo que caía ligeramente sobre ellos. Apretó con más fuerza la espada contra el cuello del mayor y nuevamente sintió esos ojos sobre él, como si quisieran descubrir algo.

— No… —dijo en un susurro.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó Madara confundido.

— Que no me sentaré ni escucharé las idioteces que dirás porque no me interesan, no mientras él esté aquí. No eres digno ni de besar los pies de madre —miró a Danzo con odio — no tengo por qué hacerte caso, no eres mi rey y hace mucho renunciaste a ser mi padre —sonrió al pasar frente a su padre y desafiarlo con la mirada.

Salió de la carpa sin decir más, simplemente se alejó de ellos y fue un poco más lejos, hacia donde estaban los caballos pastando, se sentó en un tronco viejo y solo se quedó mirando a la nada.

— Sabes que él te mataría si tuviera la oportunidad ¿Verdad?

Giró la cabeza y se encontró con la sonrisa de su hermano, eso sonrisa que tanto tiempo anheló ver de nuevo. No pudo evitar sonreír y que una lágrima cayera por sus mejillas. Solo por esa noche dejaría de ser el rey de Camelot. Fue hacia su hermano y lo abrazó, como queriendo que todas sus tristezas se esfumaran con esa acción. Enterró su rostro en su pecho y le dijo una serie de cosas que el otro entendió a duras penas.

Esta escena fue vista por el joven rey de Asgard que sin saber por qué salió tras el doncel. Ahí estaba, parado esperando qué sabe qué.

— Parece que su hermano fue más rápido. —dijo Gaara tras él.

El rubio golpeó a su pelirrojo amigo por aparecer como si nada tras él. Pero ciertamente, no pudo alejar sus ojos de esa escena, al ver sonreír al doncel no pudo evitar que algo se encendiera en él, era hermoso, salvajemente hermoso.

— ¿Qué…? Ahora que sabes que es tu futuro esposo, no piensas en nada más que domarlo ¿verdad? —se burló para luego alejarse.

Era cierto, lo había olvidado, se suponía que él debía casarse con Sasuke. Sasuke, hasta su nombre parecía un poema. Esperen… le había dicho Dobe.

— Maldito teme, cuando seas mío no te dejaré descansar, lo juro´dattebayo. —dijo para luego alejarse con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— Sasuke, trata de ahorrarte problemas ¿Quieres? —le dijo Itachi mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

— Yo no vine a ahorrarme problemas, vine a crearlos, Itachi.

— Ototo, por cierto, mañana conocerás a tu prometido. —sonrió al ver la cara de furia de Sasuke.

— ¡Prometido!

_**Flashback **_

Por última vez veía la foto en ese relicario, su madre sí que era hermosa, un joven doncel con largo cabello. Se veía muy feliz al lado de su padre Madara. Entonces… si tanto se amaban ¿Por qué su padre lo odiaba tanto? ¿Por qué si era fruto de su amor él lo rechazaba?

— Hashirama Senjü, el "Ángel de la muerte"… mi mamá —dijo el pequeño azabache quedándose dormido con el relicario entre las manos.

**Continuará… **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_****Saya Christopher****_


End file.
